An Eremika Christmas!
by Dr.Archangel
Summary: A little Short story for the Holidays. It's the month of December, and Eren Jaeger is completely clueless. There's this Asian girl, and there's something some thing about her. Pairing, "Eremika" (Obviously) Image doesn't belong to me. It belongs to someone on Tumblr, hope you don't mind.
1. Deja vu

**A little AU of SnK i'd make for the holidays, Eremika focus. I plan on posting this 4-part story every Wednesday. Enjoy!**

* * *

For Eren Jaeger, life in college isn't hard, nor is it easy. Especially now, since it's close to Christmas. He can't decide what to give for his parents. It's all absolutely frustrating for Eren, he doesn't even know what he wants for Christmas himself, but that's normal when you reach the age of 20.

Stepping in the cafeteria area of the main building, he stomps his feet to break off the chilling snow from his boots. The food court is already lining up with small swarms of people, Eren has to hurry if he wants their Christmas specials in the dessert section. After ten minutes, he makes it out with two slices of cheap pizza, a tall root beer, and a big bundle of Christmas cookies.

On his way to his friend's table, he catches eye of that same girl he sees every day at this time of lunch. Her eyes shines pure like black granite. Her hair is darker than a jackdaw's feathers. She is absolutely beautiful, and Eren cannot understand this one thing. Something about her is so familiar, but Eren can't put his finger on it. What really gives it away is her red scarf, the scarf alone is so familiar.

Eren makes it to Armin's table so he can eat. While nibbling on his pepperoni pizza, Eren keeps eyes on her, "_Why is she so familiar, I don't even know her name?_" he's jogging in his memories to find the answer.

"Eren!" Armin breaks Eren out of his self-indulged trance.

Eren's eyes brighten up, and his attention goes to Armin, "Sorry I was just… jus…" Eren stutters in his current state.

"You were staring at that girl again, aren't you?" Armin smirks at Eren.

"Yeah. I was." Eren looks down at his food tray, with shame.

"What is with you and that girl? She just started this year, and you keep staring at her as if you've known her for years."

"That's just it…" Eren pauses to take another look at her, and back "I feel as if I've met her somewhere, but I can't remember."

Armin then looks towards her, and comes back to Eren, "Weird. Why don't you go talk to her?"

"No!" Eren whispers out his frustrations, "I don't know a thing about her, she's not in any of my classes, this is the only time I ever see her."

Armin smirks again, "Well if you don't know anything about her, then why she is so familiar?" he counters Eren's excuse.

Eren doesn't respond, he just rolls his eyes, scrunches his shoulders, and nods. He gets up from his seat, leaving his tray, and goes over to her.

With every step he takes, he exceedingly grows nervous. Both Eren, and Armin are right though; Eren doesn't know a thing about her, but he's determined to wonder why she's so familiar

"Umm… hello" Eren tries hard to make eye contact, but it's dwindling.

She doesn't respond much, all she's doing is eating her salad, and makes a short glimpse, "Hello" She swigs down her juice afterwards.

Eren can't really keep the greetings going so he takes a leap of faith and just speaks his mind, "Alright, ugh'may I sit here?" Eren makes for the chair without her response, "Alright! Now I know this is random, but I just gotta say one thing." He puts all of his gaze into her face, without dropping anywhere else on her, "Th-there is just something so familiar about you, and I can't put my finger on it. Have we met before?"

Again the girl doesn't answer much, but after a few moments of thinking inside her skull, her eyes do seem to open a bit more to him. Her eyes begin observing him, and she tilts her head to him. She's either confused, or something else,

"I don't know, you actually look familiar too." She's feeling the same vibe with him too, what is going on?

"Well…" Eren is completely dumbstruck, "Well start with your name, what's your name?" Eren proposes.

"Mikasa… Mikasa Ackerman. What about yours?" She looks at him, and he looks at her.

"Eren Jaeger."

All of a sudden her cell phone start's rumbling, "Well Eren Jaeger, I hope to see you again, believe me when I tell you, you look familiar too. Right now I've got to get to class."

"Umm yeah. Yeah maybe we can get a coffee. How's that?" Eren asks.

"I'd like that." She smiles at him.

Eren can't help but feel a little weak in the stomach. A cold ring rattles up and down Eren's spine.

"Well bye." Mikasa waves as she makes it for the door.

Eren scratches the back of his head, trying to keep his smile intact, "Yeah, see'ya."

Before Mikasa could leave, she turns her head back to Eren, "Oh wait! Can that coffee break be tomorrow morning at eight-ish?"

"Sure of course." Eren answer's with no holding back of any kind.

Mikasa nods her head, and smiles back at him.

To Eren, it was a decent conversation, but even with her name? He doesn't know how she's so familiar to each him. Eren feels a bit less tense on the subject, but he's still persistent for his answers.

Eren's day is finally over, and he can go up to his dorm, Armin is having a small Christmas party. Before he goes up to the party, Eren stays downstairs to hear the music of peace and quiet, the sound of nothing, to make a call. The only flaw is the icy, cold wind.

"C'mon pickup, pickup dad." Eren mumbles as his cell phone is ringing

"Hello? Son?" Eren's father, Grisha, finally responds.

"Hey dad, I have a question. Does the name-" Eren pauses his next two words so he can speak clearly, "-'MIKASA ACKERMAN' ring any bells to you?"

Grisha doesn't respond, not for a couple of long minutes, "Mikasa Ackerman? Son, you really don't remember?" Grisha sounds real startled, but with a little humor, "She was your best friend back in Elementary school."

* * *

**How was it? please review, and PM me for anything.**


	2. Reunion

**Okay, since I've been getting great reviews, and lots of followers and favorites. I've decided to post the next chapter today.**

**If anyone is interested, I have an Attack on Titan/Assassins creed crossover under development.**

**Just a little heads up, this may take more than 4 chapters.**

* * *

"**Reunion"**

**(11 Years ago)**

Mikasa and Eren are hanging out at his house from after a long, and highly anticipated last day of school. Eren and Mikasa are completely restless for their two weeks of Christmas. It rings "freedom" in their ears. To make matters more relentless, it's supposed to snow

Eren's house is completely decorated in red and green tinsel. Their tree radiates a pine scent in the whole living room, and illuminates bright colors all around.

Mikasa has already eaten an amount of their gingerbread men, Eren really doesn't mind. He's saving his appetite for his mother's cookies. Eren can imagine the taste of his mother's chocolate chip cookies. The chocolate chips melting in his mouth, and the freshly, heated cookie dough added to the mix, heaven.

The smell of thickly scented, gingerbread candles swell the living room with fragrance. The tune of Eren's family favorite Christmas song, "Little Saint Nick" by The Beach Boys hearkens in Mikasa ears. She taps her fingers on the wooden table, humming the jingle. She grins in her mouth but she smiles in her heart. She's deep in the Christmas spirit right now. "Eren, we need to focus! What are we gonna do for our vacation?" Mikasa taps Eren's shoulders. He follows by snapping his eyes open from his trance on the TV.

"I'm trying! But it's…. OH GOD this feels SO good!" Eren can't keep still from the seat on the couch. He sprints to the nearest window to open the curtains. The whole front yard is completely covered in a blanket of snow. Eren begs his mother, for them to go out and play. She's too occupied with her baking to take full notice, so all she say is, "Yeah of course."

The moment Eren, and Mikasa suit up, and leave that door, they won't be coming out for hours; building snowmen, snow forts and snow fights. Nothing but the white stuff, an absolute exuberance. Mikasa isn't getting warm enough, she's still shivering around the neck.

"I gotta do something!" Eren thinks, and then the wind whacks him with the answer. He unfurls his red scarf, and wraps it on her, "Here, take this." He says to his friend.

"…Thanks" Mikasa is light in the chest on this gift, but then she smiles, "You wanna go get some hot chocolate?"

"Totally!" They both run back in the house, and Carla with her full attention, has two cups already prepared. A great day!

* * *

**(In the present time)**

All of his memories begin flooding inside. Eren is in complete disarray.

Eren is still talking to his dad on the phone, "I remember. I remember everything now. My God how did I forget her?" Eren leans his forehead to the wall, pondering to the confusion. He tops off his confusion with a hard face palm.

Eren's father, Grisha, sheds a little light on the subject, "Two months after that Christmas we moved away. After we settled you met Armin."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I remember everything now." Eren halts his words for a minute so he can prepare his upcoming statement, "Okay, well she's ugh… she's here, and she actually doesn't remember me either. But so far it's just Déjà vu for both of us, or at least her now that I remember. It's not much, but were having coffee tomorrow morning, wish me luck. I'll see you this weekend." He doesn't wait for a response, he just ends the call, and heads up to Armin's Christmas party.

* * *

**(The next morning.)**

Eren can only thank God that Armin's Christmas party was in the lobby of their dormitory building. So he had a decent night sleep, and he sure did need it. Especially when he's having a friendly get-together with an old childhood friend.

Eren resides at a small table with a couple of gingerbread flavored coffees. If Eren remembers anything about Mikasa, she loves gingerbread men, let's hope it light's up in her noggin. The only thing Eren can hope for is that she didn't forget today's coffee hangout. Aside from coffee, Eren is very nervous on how he's going to break all of this to her. It's been over 10 years since they've seen each other, and they've had no contact. The sensation rumbles in his mind, and it lightens up his stomach.

With the song "Shake up Christmas" by Train rolling on the radio, Eren watches the people pass his gaze. Keeping his eyes focused on Mikasa's whereabouts, his long, lost friend. The time is 7:42, and out through the door comes the woman of the hour. When Eren sees her in warm clothes, surprisingly, she's still wearing his scarf, and it almost brings a tear to his eye. He gives her a wave to his location, and she waves back.

Mikasa removes her jacket, and places it on her chair, "Hey, howya doin?" she asks upon sitting down.

"Oh I'm doing fine." Eren then pushes a cup to her side, "Here, I got you gingerbread flavored if that's okay?"

"Oh that's more than okay." Mikasa reassures to Eren. She looks at Eren, and her gaze still looks confusing. She still doesn't know, and yet she's wearing his scarf. In fact he can use the scarf to his advantage.

After some sips of their warm drinks, Eren breaks the ice with a question, "So… You said I look familiar right?"

She finishes her swig, and then she answers, "Yes, you do look familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

Eren shows no sign of confusion on his face, only concern. He makes another question, "That's a nice scarf. Do you know where you got it?"

Mikasa startles in her eyes, but there's still that sign of confusion in her eyes. She nods no.

Eren just bites it and hopes for the best, "I called my father, and I gave him your name, and he gave me everything…" Eren bites his lip to try and calm a bit, "We were friends back in elementary school. It's me, Eren Jaeger!" Eren's green eyes shows a bright shimmer of pure honesty. He's not lying, but Mikasa? Her eyes open wide, very wide! Her jaw drops deep, and she's completely soundless, not even her breath.

Mikasa stays in her current state for almost three minutes. In response, asks a simple question, "…Is this a dream?"

"No." Eren says plainly like the white snow.

She relaxes her face, and settles out of her seat. She treads closer to Eren while he stands up too. Mikasa stares deep in his eyes, while her own begin to flutter in vague tears.

"Eren, it's really you!" The moment they wrap around each other, Mikasa lets all of her emotions out. Mikasa can feel his heartbeat pound against her weeping. Eren wraps his arms around her neck, and he starts sobbing too.

Mikasa mutters underneath his warmth, "I remember now."

* * *

**There was this old idea where she denies that he's real, but that's a little too dramatic, so this will suffice.**

**As always review, PM, and suggest.**


	3. Good times

**Alright, It's Wednesday! Time for a new chapter.**

**Dragonball 256: Yeah thanks for the heads up on your review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Every one that was in the coffee shop today were staring at Eren and Mikasa. Two old friends who have been severed by life have been reunited. The two didn't care at all, whether everyone was watching or not. The entire world melted around them, all because they found each other again.

"It's… It's good to see you again!" Eren comes out from the hug to take a look at her heavenly face.

Mikasa fight's her back her tears, but they end up flickering through her eyelids anyway.

"Yeah you too." Mikasa faintly whispers.

The two friends sit back down on their sturdy chairs, Mikasa lifts up her seat so she can sit closer to Eren.

Breakfast has risen, and the cafeteria has opened. Groups upon groups of people await in line for their grub. The distinctive chatter of everyone else conversing protrude Eren and Mikasa's concentration. They agree to go somewhere else, to continue their talk.

Eren directs Mikasa to the computer lounge, and she follows him.

"So… how are you're parents?" Eren asks, all relaxed on the other side of the couch from Mikasa.

Her face though, doesn't seem subtle. It looks grim, and melancholic, "There dead." She wraps the bottom of her face with her scarf.

Eren's curious face swifts into a glum complexion in an instant, "What!?" Not many people are around to hear this, besides Eren. Mikasa's eyes begin to somber down into a dull expression.

"They ugh… they died about three months after you left. Her quite voice was angelic, and graceful, but what she said was far from elegant.

For Eren, Mikasa just disintegrated his heart. He's completely shattered, it's written all over his face. It felt like his stomach was squeezing poison through his gullet, "My God!" Eren whispers in distress, "I'm so sorry"

Mikasa impedes Eren's sympathy, "Its fine. It's alright"

It wasn't alright, Eren could see it in her face. She's remembering everything, right down to every specific detail. Mikasa can't hold it from him, she comes clean "It was a car crash, my aunt and uncle took me in." Mikasa looks back at Eren with big dusky eyes. Eren couldn't help, but have his heart build back up, and be melted in an instant.

Eren looks away from her stare, and diverts his gaze to her tapping hands, "Well again, I'm sorry." Eren put's his eyes back to her face with a suggestion, "And I think I know how to make it up to you." It's a little awkward for Mikasa, considering that moment happened years ago. Then again, he wasn't around at the time, and this is his first time hearing of it. Mikasa gives Eren another smile, and listens to what he has to say, "What are you doing for Christmas?" Eren asks.

"Well my aunt and uncle are across the state, so nothing close." Mikasa has no idea on what Eren is planning.

"In that case, how would you like to spend Christmas with me and my family?" Eren grins and opens out his hands, as well as his home.

Mikasa grins, while her hands shake, "Yes… I'd like that"

Eren smiles big, and nods in satisfaction, "It'll be like the old days, when we were kids. We're back!"

"Were back!" Those last two words swoosh Mikasa in a brief, still, state. She then makes a lunge for his hand with both of hers, and doesn't divert her eyes to anyone else, "I'm glad… that you came back."

Eren then squeezes his own grip, but not enough to hurt her own.

* * *

**(Two weeks later, five days till Christmas day.)**

Mikasa is just behind Eren's doorstop. He and the rest of his family are just waiting to see her. Depending if they remember her. Remembering those days where she and Eren would play in the snow, the day where Eren gave her his scarf. It still pains her on how she forgot all about him, but it doesn't matter anymore. He found her again, and that's all that matters now.

She scratches around her Santa hat, takes a whiff of breath, and knocks on the door. Footsteps roam the house, but a certain thud of heels come louder towards her presence.

Carla, Eren's mother opens the front door, and when she realizes who it is, she turns completely stunned, "Oh my god Mikasa?!" Carla happily shouts. They both open out their arms, and give each other a big hug, "Oh I thought I'd never see you again!" Carla says, still clutching onto her.

Mikasa reassures to Eren's mother, "Neither would I!" She smiles fairly, staring at the interior of the doorway.

Carla puts eyes all over her, "My lord, you are absolutely radiant." She nods her head at her. "And you still have Eren's scarf?" She smiles, knowing that she almost forgot, "Oh I'm sorry c'mon in!"

Mikasa thought she'd never ask. Inside the house was exactly the same as before; red and green tinsel, a fragrant tree, and the smell of cookies coming from the kitchen.

"I swear it smells the same from last time. Remember?" Mikasa twirls around to look at their houses interior. Carla turns back, and smiles softly at her, "I remember the last Christmas as if it were yesterday. Believe me."

The men of the house showed up with cleaning chores under their belts, "Mikasa!" Eren was struck by surprise. "Yer early."

Mikasa nods with a toothless grin, adorable Eren thought.

"Gimme a moment here." Eren continues sweeping the floor, until then, Carla offers Mikasa refuge in the kitchen.

Carla mixes the cookie batter, while Mikasa washes her hands to help her with the cooking, "Eren told us about your parents, I'm sorry." She looks over to her at the sink.

"It's okay, right now I'm just glad I found you guys again." Mikasa reassures Carla, "Anyway where do you need a hand?

At the sound of the ding, Carla gives her a chore, "How about you get me those gingerbread men."

Mikasa's face lights up to the name of cookie, "Now those I remember. You always made the best." She puts on the oven mitts found on the counter. The heat giving off from these succulent sweets, make Mikasa weary. "Anyway where do you want these?"

"Just put'em right there."

"K" Mikasa places the tray where she was told.

"Mikasa, can I tell you something?" Carla halts her cooking.

"Sure."

"Eren never had many friends like you after we moved." Carla then looks at Eren and Grisha setting up the tree, "As far as I know, he only had the one friend, Armin. I don't know what your plans are, but I really hope you two will look after each other." Carla hopes to her

Mikasa nods in agreement, "I will."

* * *

**Please review, only one more chapter left (Maybe 2, i'm not sure.).**


	4. Holiday love

**Hello my readers, chapter 4 of my Christmas special. It's not much, but it's severely fluffy!**

**Special thanks to Cherry bluu on Tumblr for his holiday picture.**

* * *

_For the past few days Eren and Mikasa have been with each other. Whenever they're free they'd both be there. Every free minute of every day._

* * *

(Four days later, Christmas Eve)

Eren and Mikasa walked into a little fun Christmas tree lighting ceremony for Eren's church. Kids racing pass them, all around to see the light shows and trees. Parents were falling behind with slow strolling. Harmonic carolers sing over the numerous radios. Fresh pine emits a very aromatic serenity.

Looking at Eren from behind, Mikasa is pained with the urge rushing through her shaking fingers. She wants Eren's interest, and she couldn't hold the tension any longer. She wants to kiss him, but she just can't find her chance.

Little does Mikasa know that Eren has big plans for this night? There's this lovely tree called the "Mistletoe tree". Once her feet is under this pine tree of holiday love, there will be no more stress in her noggin.

The cold air cuts through their jackets, but not to the skin. Mikasa shivers in her boots, so Eren slows his footsteps to keep the same pace as Mikasa. He gives her his jacket, for extra warmth. The heat from this fluffy jacket gives off enough heat to hide the warmness in her cheeks. She quickly covers it with the jacket's collar. She's at the breaking point, if he or she don't do a thing, she will lose it.

Luckily, after an entire maze of tree's and voluminous lights they've made it to their specific tree, the Mistletoe Tree. The instant she set her dark, lively eyes on the holly infested tree, she fished her hand in his own.

Eren could feel the tension in Mikasa by the strain in her hand. He saw another couple, married from the looks it, due to the golden shine illuminating from their hands. They seem happy, just staring at that tree gives Eren stress. It's surging through his spine, he can't hold it either.

"You know Mikasa, people say if you have your true love around this tree, they'll never leave each other's side." Eren looks at her with a big genial grin.

Mikasa lets out the pressure in her shoulders, and her cheeks turn ruby red, vigorously. Eren doesn't give her another moment to mope. He takes her shoulder, and plants a peck on her forehead. Eren quickly breaks away to see her face, but Mikasa still has her eyes closed. The second she opens up her pretty, opal shaped eyes she tugs on his collar line, and smashes her lips to his, much harder. Eren closes his eyes fast, neither of them wanted to open their eyes, they wanted to feel every moment of their first kiss. As the world around them stood still, their kiss felt like minutes were turning into hours, hours turning into days, and days turning into years. It felt like the Christmas lights around them grew brighter around them as they smooched. The second their kiss broke, their faces were still a hair away from each other.

Eren turns his mouth to one of her ears "I love you Mikasa." Eren whispers "I never should've left you." His voice flows a little more loudly in those last five words. They bring tears to her eyes.

She wraps her hands around her neck, loosely, knowing that they're here, in the moment, his warmth smother's her senses "You know what?" Mikasa doesn't wipe away her tears, not yet, "It's alright."

Eren is stunned by those words, he may not be showing it, but he knows she wouldn't say that without some reason.

Mikasa resumes her talking, "Because I know we're never leaving each other, ever again." She's still crying, it's amazing they aren't bothering her, "I love you too Eren." Mikasa then wallops herself in his arms, smearing her face on his jacket to clear her face of the tickly tears, "I love you so much." Mikasa sobs out her words. Eren brushes her hair with her fingers, to comfort her.

Eren whispers to her. "I'll never leave you. Ever again Mikasa."

* * *

**I think it's safe to say there'll be one more chapter, expect it sooner or later.**


	5. A big happy Christmas!

**Chapter 5, the final chapter of my Eremika Christmas special.**

* * *

(Christmas day, 7 years later)

Eren is still slumped in bed, while the other side is roughly blank. There are signs of rustling and bustling, but no feminine body asleep. Instead of feeling for his wife's presence, he hears laughter, and paper being ripped. Footsteps vibrate louder, and the creaking door opens up, "Eren sweetie, are you coming?"

"Gimme a moment Mika." Eren mumbles to his wife, eyes still closed.

Sadly, the "moment" doesn't last long, tiny footsteps come charging for him, "C'mon daddy, get up!"

Eren's daughter, Carly, tackles her daddy, begging him to wake up. Eren takes a brief moment to look at her. Black, radiant hair, just like her mothers, and the same shade of green eyes, as her fathers. She has her father's jawline, but his mother's eye shape.

Carly knocks half of Eren's wind out of his stomach, leaving just enough to make him laugh, "Alright, I'm up. Let's go see our presents." Eren then holds out his hand, "Mika, help daddy up?" He wants Mikasa to help pull him up. She gladly takes his hand to hauls up his lazy self. Eren stretches out his back, and legs, making an upward arch with his back. Carly tugs on Eren's shirt, "C'mon daddy! Come look what Santa brought you."

Eren looks at Mikasa with a smile on his face, but her own smile melts his heart, every time.

In the living room, at the corner of their staircase, resides a small Christmas tree. It lays atop on one of their TV trays, covered by a red tapestry. Around their tree lays countess stuffed dolls, animals, and a giant stuffed polar bear, in a Santa hat.

Eren takes a moment to see their tree, it's littered with Christmas joy, but mostly shredded wrapping paper. Eren hoists her daughter up and hugs her lightly, "Did Santa get you everything?"

"No" Typical, Eren thought, "It's much MUCH better than what I wanted." Eren's face clicks back on, from after hearing that. He gives her a hug, and kiss.

"That's another Christmas present from me." Eren smiles at Carly, and she's all confused from that. But that doesn't stop her from smiling from the ends of her face.

"I love you daddy!" Carly says, making Eren's heart soar, he wants to cry but he can't work the nerve.

"Love you too sweetie." Eren hugs Carly again, and set's her down so she can continue unraveling her presents.

Eren goes into the kitchen to make his coffee. From behind, arms wrap around him, giving him a startle "I love you too honey." Mikasa whispers, silencing herself with a kiss on his cheek. The kiss sends lightning through his spine, giving him a shake in the shoulders. He switches the coffee to brew and turns around to his beloved, with a pure and passionate kiss. Every time they kiss, it feels like the first time. The time when they first kissed in front of the mistletoe tree. They break their kiss slowly and when they open their eyes, Eren begins twirling her dark locks with his finger with a smile on his face. Mikasa takes hold of his hand that's messing with her hair, and places it on her rosy, warm cheek, "stop doing that." She begins to smile at him, making him smile bigger.

"I love it when you get bossy." Eren gives her another kiss.

"I thought you loved me all the time?" Mikasa teases in between gasps for breath, as they kiss.

"Mika? I love you like no one's business." Eren doesn't really know what he's saying, it's the heat of the moment.

That nickname, "Mika" It was given to her after Carly said it, around the time she was saying her first words. It melts herself every time she hears it.

The coffee timer's ding completely ruins the moment, Eren breathes out his moment of anger, and pulls out two of their stainless steel mugs. He hands Mikasa her filled mug, and leaves her to do what she wants to add to it.

Carly comes charging in with pieces of wrapping paper all over her PJ's, "Mommy, daddy, there are some presents for you too."

"So cute!" Eren thinks, "Okay, we'll be there." He says.

"Honey c'mon, let's dig in!" Mikasa pulls Eren in with her persistence.

"I'm coming!"

Mikasa goes to see what she's gotten from "Santa" while Eren takes a moment, "My oldest friend, who I completely forgot for over ten years, is now my wife. I'll never let her go, because I can't imagine my life without my two favorite girls. I had the holidays to help me remember Mikasa."

Eren walks in, as Mikasa tells Carly a small story, "They say that Christmas is a magical time of the year? Well mommy sees how they call it 'magical'." Mikasa then hands her daughter a small white bag, and inside? "And I'm sure you'll see how with this gift."

Eren sits down on the couch, while Carly rustles through the thin paper inside the gift bag.

Carly's gift couldn't be anymore unknown to her, "A scarf?" A green, hand knitted scarf "How will this… How do I wrap it around me?"

Mikasa can't help but smile to her confusion, "It's quite simple really…"

_(THE END)_

* * *

**Since a lot of the Eremika family fluffs give Eren and Mikasa a daughter named Carla, I thought I'd do the same, but since Carla is still alive in my story, I altered the name a bit.**

**I hope this 5 part story was great. Now then, with this story done, it's time to go back to Yggdrassil. For those who don't know, I have another Attack on Titan fanfiction that crosses over with Assassins Creed. If you really enjoyed this series than you'll love this one, "The Assassins of Yggdrassil". So far, there's more action than fluff, but there are certainly ample amounts of fluff.**

**Happy Holidays everyone, and a happy new year!**


End file.
